


Wholesale Jewelry, Jewelry Store, Wholesale Jewelry Supplies - Nihaojewelry.com

by fashionjewelrys



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:28:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fashionjewelrys/pseuds/fashionjewelrys





	Wholesale Jewelry, Jewelry Store, Wholesale Jewelry Supplies - Nihaojewelry.com

Wholesale Jewelry, Jewelry Store, Wholesale Jewelry Supplies - Nihaojewelry.com

  
.tab-content p {  
margin-bottom: 0px;  
}

{  
"@context": "http://schema.org",  
"@type": "WebSite",  
"url": "https://www.nihaojewelry.com/",  
"name": "nihaojewelry.com",  
"headline": "Wholesale Jewelry, Jewelry Store, Wholesale Jewelry Supplies - Nihaojewelry.com",  
"about": "Easy to one-stop shopping and wholesale jewelry from professional jewelry store nihaojewelry.com.Get affordable jewelry at worldwide from wholesale jewelry supplier. no minimum order and fast delivery.",  
"potentialAction": {  
"@type": "SearchAction",  
"target": "https://www.nihaojewelry.com/productSearch/result?query={search_term_string}",  
"query-input": "required name=search_term_string"  
}  
}

(function (w, d, s, l, i) {  
w[l] = w[l] || [];  
w[l].push({  
'gtm.start':  
new Date().getTime(), event: 'gtm.js'  
});  
var f = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0],  
j = d.createElement(s), dl = l != 'dataLayer' ? '&l=' + l : '';  
j.async = true;  
j.src =  
'https://www.googletagmanager.com/gtm.js?id=' + i + dl;  
f.parentNode.insertBefore(j, f);  
})(window, document, 'script', 'dataLayer', 'GTM-KZ9LVD7');

[](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/customer/account/create)

  
  
__  


  
Hi !   
[ Login](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/customer/account/login)   
or   
[Join Free](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/customer/account/create)

  
$ US $ 5   


  * Languages:

__ English __

[English](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/) [EspaĂ±ol](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/es/)

  * __ Currency: USD __

[EUR](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/currency/changeCurrency/EUR) [USD](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/currency/changeCurrency/USD) [AUD](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/currency/changeCurrency/AUD) [GBP](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/currency/changeCurrency/GBP) [CAD](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/currency/changeCurrency/CAD) [MXN](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/currency/changeCurrency/MXN) [NGN](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/currency/changeCurrency/NGN)

  * __ My Account __

[> Account Dashboard](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/customer/account) [> My Wishlist](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/customer/customerWishList) [> My Order](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/customer/customerOrdersList) [> My Product Reviews](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/customer/customerReviewsList) [> My Tags](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/customer/customerMessage)

  * __ Contact Us __

__ Live Chat

__ Contact Us

[Leaving a message](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/contacts) info@nihaojewelry.co.uk

__ whatsapp

[+86 151 1230 5561 (EspaĂ±ol)](https://api.whatsapp.com/send?phone=8615112305561) [+86 189 5796 1698 (English)](https://api.whatsapp.com/send?phone=8618957961698)

  * __[faqs](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/faqs)




[Nihaojewelry](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/)

  
All Categories

__  


  * All Categories
  * Fashion Jewelry
  * Choker
  * Necklaces
  * Earrings
  * Rings
  * Bracelets & Bangles
  * Jewelry Sets
  * Brooches
  * Body Jewelry
  * Hair Accessories
  * Wedding Jewelry
  * Hair Band & Headbands
  * Fine Jewelry
  * Crystal Jewelry
  * Crystal Necklaces
  * Crystal Earrings
  * Crystal Brooches
  * Crystal Bracelets
  * Crystal Rings
  * Crystal Jewelry Sets
  * Crystal Hair Accessories
  * Titanium & Stainless Jewelry
  * Titanium & Stainless Pendants
  * Titanium & Stainless Necklaces
  * Titanium & Stainless Bracelets
  * Titanium & Stainless Earrings
  * Titanium & Stainless Rings
  * 925 Silver Jewelry
  * Silver & Gold Plated Jewelry
  * Silver & Gold Plated Anklets
  * Silver & Gold Plated Bangle & Cuff
  * Silver & Gold Plated Earrings
  * Silver & Gold Plated Bracelets
  * Silver & Gold Plated Necklaces
  * Silver & Gold Plated Rings
  * Silver & Gold Plated Jewelry Sets
  * Silver & Gold Plated Pendants
  * Natural Stone Jewelry
  * Personalized Jewelry
  * Copper Jewelry
  * Fashion Bags
  * Shoulder Bags
  * Backpack
  * Banquet Bags
  * Wallets
  * Handbags
  * Women's Clothing
  * Dresses
  * Clothing Sets
  * Underwear
  * Jackets & Coats
  * T-Shirts
  * Pants
  * Leggings
  * Socks
  * Plus Size
  * Patches For Clothes
  * Blouses
  * Sweaters
  * Women's Shoes
  * Fashion Watches
  * Women's Watches
  * Men's Watches
  * Kids Watches
  * Scarves
  * Chiffon Scarves
  * Polyester Scarves
  * Pashmina Scarves
  * Beach Towels
  * Swimwear
  * Bikinis
  * Monokinis
  * Plus Size Swimwear
  * Swimming Accessories
  * Fashion Accessories
  * Fashion Hats
  * Fashion Glasses
  * Phone Cases
  * Key Chains
  * Jewelry Accessories
  * Sunglasses Chain
  * False Eyelashes
  * Women's Belts
  * Makeup Brushes & Tools
  * Cute Stationery



  
[ __](https://blog.nihaojewelry.com/2019/06/how-to-use-nihaojewelry-com-the-complete-guide/)

[Start](https://blog.nihaojewelry.com/2019/06/how-to-use-nihaojewelry-com-the-complete-guide/)

[Wholesale](https://blog.nihaojewelry.com/2019/06/how-to-use-nihaojewelry-com-the-complete-guide/)

  
[ __](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/checkout/cart)

[0](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/checkout/cart)

[Cart](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/checkout/cart)

  


Default Category

  
[ __ The Latest Updates ](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/the-latest-updates)

  
[Jul.16,2019](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/the-latest-updates/07-16-2019)  


  
[Jul.15,2019](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/the-latest-updates/07-15-2019)  


  
[Jul.14,2019](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/the-latest-updates/07-14-2019)  


  
[Jul.13,2019](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/the-latest-updates/07-13-2019)  


  
[Jul.12,2019](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/the-latest-updates/07-12-2019)  


  
[Jul.11,2019](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/the-latest-updates/07-11-2019)  


  
[Jul.10,2019](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/the-latest-updates/07-10-2019)  


  
[Jul.09,2019](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/the-latest-updates/07-09-2019)  


  
[Jul.08,2019](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/the-latest-updates/07-08-2019)  


  
[Jul.07,2019](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/the-latest-updates/07-07-2019)  


  
[Jul.05,2019](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/the-latest-updates/07-05-2019)  


  
[Jul.04,2019](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/the-latest-updates/07-04-2019)  


  
[Jul.03,2019](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/the-latest-updates/07-03-2019)  


  
[Jul.02,2019](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/the-latest-updates/07-02-2019)  


  
[Jul.01,2019](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/the-latest-updates/07-01-2019)  


  
[Jun.28,2019](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/the-latest-updates/06-28-2019)  


  
[Jun.27,2019](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/the-latest-updates/06-27-2019)  


  
[Jun.26,2019](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/the-latest-updates/06-26-2019)  


  
[Jun.25,2019](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/the-latest-updates/06-25-2019)  


  
[Jun.24,2019](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/the-latest-updates/06-24-2019)  


  
[Jun.22,2019](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/the-latest-updates/06-22-2019)  


  
[Jun.21,2019](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/the-latest-updates/06-21-2019)  


  
[Jun.20,2019](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/the-latest-updates/06-20-2019)  


  
[Jun.19,2019](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/the-latest-updates/06-19-2019)  


  
[Jun.18,2019](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/the-latest-updates/06-18-2019)  


  
[Jun.17,2019](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/the-latest-updates/06-17-2019)  


  
[Jun.15,2019](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/the-latest-updates/06-15-2019)  


  
[Jun.14,2019](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/the-latest-updates/06-14-2019)  


  
[Jun.13,2019](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/the-latest-updates/06-13-2019)  


  
[Jun.12,2019](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/the-latest-updates/06-12-2019)  


  
[ ](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/wholesale-jewelry-mexican)

[ Mexico jewelry > ](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/wholesale-jewelry-mexican)

  


  


[ ](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/wholesale-jewelry-usa)

[ USA jewelry > ](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/wholesale-jewelry-usa)  


  


[ ](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/wholesale-jewelry-europe)

[ Europe jewelry > ](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/wholesale-jewelry-europe)  


  
[ ](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/the-latest-updates)  


  
[ __ Fashion Jewelry ](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/fashion-jewelry)

  
[Necklaces](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/necklaces)  


  
[Earrings](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/earrings)  


  
[Rings](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/rings)  


  
[Bracelets & Bangles](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/bracelets-bangles)  


  
[Jewelry Sets](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/jewelry-sets)  


  
[Brooches](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/brooches)  


  
[Body Jewelry](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/body-jewelry)  


  
[Choker](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/chocker)  


  
[Hair Accessories](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/hair-accessories)  


  
[Wedding Jewelry](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/wedding-jewelry)  


  
[Hair Band & Headbands](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/hair-band-hair-hoop)  


  


[ ](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/hair-accessories)

  


  
[ __ Fine Jewelry ](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/fine-jewelry)

  
[Crystal Jewelry](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/crystal-jewelry)

  
[Crystal Necklaces](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/crystal-necklaces)  
[Crystal Earrings](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/crystal-earrings)  
[Crystal Brooches](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/crystal-brooches)  
[Crystal Bracelets](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/crystal-bracelets)  
[Crystal Rings](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/crystal-rings)  
[Crystal Jewelry Sets](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/crystal-jewelry-sets)  
[Crystal Hair Accessories](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/crystal-hair-accessories)  


  
[Silver & Gold Plated Jewelry](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/silver-gold-plated-jewelry)

  
[Silver & Gold Plated Anklets](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/silver-gold-plated-anklets)  
[Silver & Gold Plated Bangle & Cuff](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/silver-gold-plated-bangle-cuff)  
[Silver & Gold Plated Earrings](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/silver-gold-plated-earrings)  
[Silver & Gold Plated Bracelets](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/silver-gold-plated-bracelets)  
[Silver & Gold Plated Necklaces](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/silver-gold-plated-necklaces)  
[Silver & Gold Plated Rings](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/silver-gold-plated-rings)  
[Silver & Gold Plated Jewelry Sets](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/silver-gold-plated-jewelry-sets)  
[Silver & Gold Plated Pendants](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/silver-gold-plated-pendants)  


  
[Titanium & Stainless Jewelry](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/titanium-stainless-jewelry)

  
[Titanium & Stainless Pendants](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/titanium-stainless-pendants)  
[Titanium & Stainless Necklaces](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/titanium-stainless-necklaces)  
[Titanium & Stainless Bracelets](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/titanium-stainless-bracelets)  
[Titanium & Stainless Earrings](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/titanium-stainless-earrings)  
[Titanium & Stainless Rings](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/titanium-stainless-rings)  


  
[925 Silver Jewelry](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/925-silver-jewelry)  


  
[Natural Stone Jewelry](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/natural-stone-jewelry)  


  
[Personalized Jewelry](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/personalized-jewelry)  


  
[Copper Jewelry](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/copper-jewelry)  


  
[ __ Fashion Bags ](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/fashion-bags)

  
[Shoulder Bags](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/shoulder-bags)  


  
[Backpack](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/backpack)  


  
[Handbags](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/handbags)  


  
[Banquet Bags](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/banquet-bags)  


  
[Wallets](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/wallets)  


  
  


  
[ ](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/fashion-bags)  


  
[ __ Women's Clothing ](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/women-s-clothing)

  
[Dresses](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/dresses)  


  
[Clothing Sets](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/clothing-sets)  


  
[Underwear](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/underwear)  


  
[Jackets & Coats](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/jackets-coats)  


  
[T-Shirts](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/t-shirts)  


  
[Pants](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/pants)  


  
[Leggings](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/leggings)  


  
[Socks](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/socks)  


  
[Plus Size](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/plus-size)  


  
[Blouses](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/blouses)  


  
[Patches For Clothes](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/patches-for-clothes)  


  
[Sweaters](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/sweaters)  


  
[ ](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/women-s-clothing)

  
[ __ Women's Shoes ](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/women-s-shoes)  


  
[ __ Fashion Watches ](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/fashion-watches)

  
[ ](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/women-s-watches)

[ Women's Watches ](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/women-s-watches)

  


  
[ ](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/men-s-watches)

[ Men's Watches ](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/men-s-watches)

  


  
[ ](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/kids-watches)

[ Kids Watches ](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/kids-watches)

  


  
[ __ Scarves ](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/scarves)

[ ](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/chiffon-scarves)

[ Chiffon Scarves ](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/chiffon-scarves)

  


  
[ ](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/polyester-scarves)

[ Polyester Scarves ](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/polyester-scarves)

  


  
[ ](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/pashmina-scarves)

[ Pashmina Scarves ](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/pashmina-scarves)

  


  
[ ](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/beach-towels)

[ Beach Towels ](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/beach-towels)

  


  
[ __ Swimwear ](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/swimwear)

  
[ ](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/bikinis)

[ Bikinis ](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/bikinis)

  


  
[ ](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/monokinis)

[ Monokinis ](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/monokinis)

  


  
[ ](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/plus-size-swimwear)

[ Plus Size Swimwear ](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/plus-size-swimwear)

  


  
[ ](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/swimming-accessories)

[ Swimming Accessories ](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/swimming-accessories)

  


  
[ __ Fashion Accessories ](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/fashion-accessories)

  
[Fashion Hats](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/fashion-hats)  


  
[Fashion Glasses](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/fashion-glasses)  


  
[Phone Cases](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/phone-cases)  


  
[Key Chains](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/key-chains)  


  
[Jewelry Accessories](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/jewelry-accessories)  


  
[Makeup Brushes & Tools](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/makeup-brushes-tools)  


  
[False Eyelashes](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/false-eyelashes)  


  
[Sunglasses Chain](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/sunglasses-chain)  


  
[ ](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/fashion-accessories)  


  
[ __ Cute Stationery ](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/cute-stationery)  


  * [New Arrival](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/the-latest-updates)
  * [Best Deal](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/best-deal)
  * [Cheap Jewelry](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/cheap-jewelry)
  * [Recommend Products](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/recommend-products)
  * [Mexican](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/wholesale-jewelry-mexican)
  * [USA](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/wholesale-jewelry-usa)
  * [European](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/wholesale-jewelry-europe)
<
  * [Pearl hair clips](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/wholesale/pearl-hair-clips)



  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


Hi,Welcome!

  
[Login](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/customer/account/login)  
[Join Free](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/customer/account/create)  


  
Why Nihaojewelry?

1.Wholesale Jewelry Fast Fashion More Than 100000 Design In Stock

2.No Minimum Order

3.Fast Delivery By DHL Within One Week

Competitive Intâ€™l Freight Price

  * Tracking

  * Estimation

  * Reliable




## What Are You Looking For?

  * [

Necklaces

](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/necklaces)
  * [

Earrings

](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/earrings)
  * [

Rings

](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/rings)
  * [

Bracelets & Bangles

](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/bracelets-bangles)
  * [

Hair Accessories

](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/hair-accessories)



Most PoPular 

Latest Trend Fashion Style From Nihaojewelry Report

  * [

price: $US 2.99

](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/womens-geometric-creative-handmade-rice-beads-earrings-nhjq122797.html)
  * [

price: $US 5.29

](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/womens-teardrop-hand-woven-rice-bead-disc-earrings-nhjq126109.html)
  * [

price: $US 3.68

](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/womens-fashion-geometric-beads-earrings-nhjj121651.html)
  * [

price: $US 3.42

](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/womens-floral-rice-beads-flower-vintage-earrings-nhjj121660.html)
  * [

price: $US 3.79

](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/vintage-fringed-geometric-beige-earrings-nhjj121683.html)
  * [

price: $US 2.03

](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/womens-geometric-mizhu-tassel-beads-earrings-nhjj127877.html)



  
[Shop Now](https://www.nihaojewelry.com/wholesale-fashion-trend)  



End file.
